Monkey King, Naruto Sang Pertapa dari Gua Suiren
by HiruZen 03
Summary: Kemarin, hidupku masih berjalan dengan normal, Namun sekarang hidupku sudah terasa seperti akan berakhir, Saat tiba tiba ada seseorang yang tengah menerorku meminta sesuatu yang tak pernah aku punyai dan tak pernah ku ambil. Yaitu tongkat sakti dari sang petapa kera. dan hal itulah yang membuat ia mengancam ingin membunuhku, apa yang harus kulakukan?


Hai, Naruto fanfiction Lovers, Saya kembali dengan nama baru,, wew. Semoga dengan Nama yang baru ini fic Saya tidak putus di tengah jalan,, semoga kalian senang.

Langsung Saja!

Kemarin, hidupku masih berjalan dengan normal, Namun sekarang hidupku sudah terasa seperti akan berakhir, Saat tiba tiba ada seseorang yang tengah menerorku meminta sesuatu yang tak pernah aku punyai dan tak pernah ku ambil. Yaitu tongkat sakti dari sang petapa kera, pertama aku tertawa mendengarnya. Karena ku kira, itu adalah cerita bodoh, namun saat dia mulai mengancam akan membunuhku, aku jadi ketakutan, dan setelah berbicara hal itu, orang itu pun menghilang, dan itu semakin membuatku ketakutan, aku bercerita ke temanku dan semua orang yang aku kenal, tapi mereka malah menganggapku gila, siapakah yang mempercayaiku disini...?

**Monkey King, Naruto Sang Pertapa dari gua Suiren.**

**Naruto created by Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto U x ..?**

**Genre : Fantasi/Supernatural/Adventure**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, abal, gaje. Dll.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read. Klick Back-**

"Aku berangkat, hah. Percuma saja aku mengucapkan itu, karena memang tidak ada siapa siapa selain aku dirumah ini" Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya dan mulai berjalan ke sekolahnya,

Ditengah jalan tiba tiba Paman Teuchi memanggil Naruto"hoi, Naruto. Mampir. Ada Ramen versi baru yang telah Anakku ciptakan, kau orang pertama yang boleh mencobanya?"

"Maaf jhi san, aku sudah telat, sekolah hampir masuk"

"owh begitu, sayang sekali. Padahal gratis lohh."

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya"sepertinya telat sedikit tidak masalah, Aku akan meloncat tembok nanti,"

"haha, masuklah. Ayame chan, siapkan ramen spesial untuk Naruto"

"Baik Tousan" Ayame pun datang dengan seporsi Ramen yang bentuknya tak seperti biasanya "Selamat dicoba, nanti beritahu rasanya yahh?"

"Oke, Ayame chan. Selamat makan" Naruto pun melahapnya hanya dengan hitungan detik."huah, enak sekali rasanya, andai aku boleh nambah, tapi sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Jisan, Ayame chan, makasih makanannya. "

"Mampir lagi yah sepulang sekolah"

"pasti Jisan, dan Ayame chan, pulang sekolah nanti kita jalan yah" Naruto pun mengngkat jempolnya serta memberi senyuman untuk Paman teuchi dan Ayame serta langsung berlari ke sekolah."lumayan juga yah kalau perut kenyang, staminaku jadi bertambah" Naruto pun menambah laju larinya dan tibalah ia di belakang pagar tembok sekolah, menaiki pohon dan melompat, seperti hal itu memang sering di lakukannya.

Di dalam kelas suasana sudah sunyi di karena kan Kakashi Sensei telah masuk dan memberi beberapa materi pelajaran.

Dan berbunyilah suara pintu yang di dorong paksa" Maaf, aku telat" Naruto pun langsung duduk di bangku biasanya.

"Naruto, apa apaan kau, datang telat dan mengagetkan semua orang dan kini kau ingin belajar, Berdiri di luar sambil kaki di angkat satu dan satu tangan yang menjiwir kuping,"

"tapi, Kakashi sensei, Tadi ada nenek nenek yang tersesat di jalan, dan aku kasihan, aku tidak tega melihatnya, jadi Aku membantunya, apakah Aku akan tetap di hukum?"

"Cepat, telat tetaplah telat, dan jangan mengikuti alasan yang aku ciptakan itu"

Murid murid yaaang lain pun hanya geleng kepala,"Guru dan murid sama saja, banyak alasan"

Naruto pun dengan terpaksa berdiri di depan kelas.

Skip Time

Naruto yang berdiri di depan kelas tiba tiba kaget saat muncul seseorang di sampingnya dengan pakaian hitam,"hah, siapa kau? Kenapa pakai baju menyeramkan, kau menakutiku yah"

Orang itu pun diam, tidak menjawab, namun iya malah mengatakan lain, "sudah waktunya Aku mengambil milikku yang berharga, cepat kembalikan tongkat sakti penopang langit yang di berikan oleh pertapa kera,"

"haha, apa maksudmu, tongkat sakti, penopang langit, pertapa kera, aku tidak mengerti, kau sudah gila" perkataan Naruto pun langsung dipotong oleh orang tersebut

"cepat" namun tiba orang itu merasakan ada seseorang yang akan datang,"Aku akan kembali lagi, dan bila saat kutemui kau masih belum mau memberikan tongkat sakti itu, akan kupastikan hidupmu tak akan lama lagi." Orang itu pun menghilang,

"Naruto cepat masuk, keenakan kau jadi tidak belajar"  
"Baik sensei" Naruto pun masuk ke kelas dan duduk dibangkunya 'kemana perginya orang itu, apa maksud dari semua yang dikatakannya, aku tak mengerti. Tongkat sakti penopang langit, memang ada tongkat seperti itu, dan lagi, hidupku sudah tidak aman,'

Dialam sadarnya, kakashi sedang memanggilnya"Naruto,, apa jawabanmu"

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung kaget dan berteriak"Huwa,,, tongkat sakti sensei, tongkat sakti penopang langit, pertapa kera,"

Hal itu pun menimbulkan tawa bagi para murid yang lain, "Hoi, Aku tanya rumus integral tak tentu"

"tolong aku sensei, ada orang yang ingin membunuhku"

"Kau gila, apa kau mendengar kata kataku, Kiba, antar dia ke ruang UKS, biarkan ia istirahat disana,"

Kiba pun mengantar Naruto, "ayo Naruto, "

"Kiba, ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhku, tolong aku,"

Kiba yang merasa sikap Naruto aneh pun .langsunng kasihan, "baiklah, coba ceritakan apa yang terjadi"  
"tadi waktu aku lagi di depan ada seseorang dengan jubah hitam yang mengancamku, meminta aku mengembalikan miliknya, yaitu tongkat sakti yang diberikan petapa kera padaku, namun aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."

"terus orang itu kemana, pastinya ia masih ada di sekolahkan? Karena sekolah ini di tutup saat jam pelajaran"

"orang itu menghilang" Naruto pun memikirkan orang itu tapi suara tawa kiba mengagetkannya.

"haha. Kau sudah gila Naruto, mana ada orang yang bisa hilang, kau masih percaya hantu, mungkin kau Cuma halusinasi saja. Mending kau istirahat, siapa tau halusinasi mu akan hilang, aku pergi dulu,"

"terima kasih Kiba" Naruto pun menutup matanya 'apa tadi itu Cuma halusinasi' Naruto pun kini terlelap.

Tiba tiba Naruto telah berada di sebuah tempat dimana tempat itu gelap, "Hoi,, kau."

"hah, siapa kau? Dimana ini? Dan kenapa ada kingkong yang bisa bicara, dan kenapa tubuhmu dirantai?"

"Bocah bodoh, dengarkan aku dulu, atau kumakan kau?"

"huwa, maaf, silahkan lanjutkan"

"dengarkan aku, Aku adalah Son goku, sang pertapa kera dari gua suiren, Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu hal penting, dan ini akan menjadi tanggung jawab yang kuserahkan kepadamu,"

"tanggung jawab apa, jangan aku, aku tidak berbuat apa apa"

"dengarkan aku bocah berengsek, dari sekian banyak orang, aku telah memilihmu, untuk itu jangan buat aku marah karena salah memilih orang, kau beruntung bisa bertemu denganku, raja pertapa kera suci dari gua suiren, Aku ingin kau pergi ke barat, ke gua suiren, disana aku terkurung, sudah seribu tahun dan tak bisa keluar, karena di hukum oleh dewa, aku ingin menyerahkan tanggung jawabku kepadamu, memimpin dunia melawan iblis yang akan mengendalikan dunia ini, untuk itu, sebelum aku mati, aku ingin kau mengambil tongkat tersayangku, dan disana kau akan di tempa, sehingga mewarisi kekuatanku, " 

Naruto malah bingung dengan apa yang di katakan kera itu"Aku tidak mengerti, tolong jelaskan lebih detail"

"Hah, kenapa ada orang bodoh sepertimu, dahulu, dunia iblis dan dunia manusia terpisah, karena dilndungi kekai oleh 2 tongkat, yaitu tongkat penopang langit dan tongkat penopang bumi, dan salah satunya aku curi, yaitu penopang langit, dengan tongkat itu aku tidak terkalahkan, baik iblis maupun manusia tidak ada yang akan mengalahkanku, namun karena tongkat itu tidak berada di tempatnya, Iblis sekarang bisa memasuki dunia Manusia, walau pun masih belum terlihat. bila tongkat satu lagi di cabut, maka bisa dipastikan Iblis akan berbuat seenaknya, bahkan manusia akan musnah. Namun belum ada iblis atau pun manusia bisa mencabut satu lagi, kecuali bila aku, karena aku mempunyai pasangan tongkat itu, lanjut cerita, hanya Aku yang bisa hidup di dua dunia berbeda, dan karena itu Aku menjadi sombong dan menantang dewa, namun aku kalah telak, dan terkurung di gua tempatku sendiri, kemudian, aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup sampai aku bertoubat dan memberi tongkat itu untuk keperluan yang lain, yaitu saat perang antara manusia melawan iblis, dan memilih orang yang tepat untuk menjadi murid yang akan mewarisi kekuatanku, tapi ada iblis yang mendengar hal tersebut, iblis itu pun menunggu sampai saat aku mati untuk menguasai tongkat itu, yaitu bila kekuatanku telah terwarisi kepadamu, aku akan bebas dari hukuman sang dewa, saat itu aku tak akan lagi mengurusi dunia ini, aku ingin bebas, aku sudah bosan terkung dan dirantai disini, namun setelah Aku mati karena Aku menyerahkan tanggung jawab ini kepadamu, bisa di pastikan, kau akan jadi sasaran empuk para iblis. Karena setelah memegang tongkat itu kau akan bisa melihat dan hidup di dua dunia tersebut "

"iya baiklah, aku akan percaya padamu jika kau memberi satu saja bukti untukku percaya dengan perkataanmu, dan aku tidak akan takut padamu,"  
"apa maksudmu bocah, kau ingin kumakan?"

"coba saja, jalan kesini saja kau tak bisa, dengan rantai yang membelenggumu itu,"

"kusso, baiklah, kau ingin bukti apa?"

"jika aku ke barat namun di tengah jalan banyak yang menghadang, bisa dipastikan, dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang, cepet atau lambat aku akan mati, dan aku ingin seorang pengawal juga tongkat sakti itu sekarang"

"Kuso, baiklah aku akan mengutus buluku untuk menjadi pengawalmu, dan akan kuberikan kau tongkat tiruan walaupun kekuatannya jauh berbeda dari yang asli namun tongkat itu masih bisa membunuh iblis kelas menengah, karena kau belum sanggup mengangkat yang asli, tongkat itu masih tertancap di gua suiren."

"mana, bolehkah aku minta sekarang,"

"tentu saja setelah kau bangun bodoh, "

"terima kasih, Raja pertapa kera, Son Goku dari gua suiren,"

-000—000-

Naruto tidak sadar kalau dia telah tertidur sudah empat hari, dan kini ia sedang berada dirumah sakit,

"Naruto, cepatlah sadar, teman temanmu yang lain dan semua guru sedang ada disini" Kakashi merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, ia tidak mengalami apa apa, dokter pun menyatakan kalau dia sehat. Tapi kenapa ia belum bangun bangun, seperti mayat, namun iya masih bernafas.

"Naruto kun, cepatlah sadar, di kelas bila tidak ada kau, suasana terasa sangat sepi" Hinata, wanita yanng selalu mengagumi Naruto dari jauh.

Semuanya telah pulang, kini waktunya Sakura, perawat berambut merah muda, merapihkan dan membersihkan tubuh Naruto,"kau lumayan tampan, boleh juga bila menjadi pacarku, apa yang menyebabkan kau tidur begitu lama"

Tiba tiba tangan Naruto bergerak, dan kini memegang tangan perawat tersebut"aku sudah bangun, tadi kau bilang kau mau jadi pacarku? Benarkah?"

Wajah Sakura tiba tiba memerah"tentu saja. Tidaaak, baguslah kau sudah sadar"

"ngomong-ngomong dimana ini? Perasaan aku tidur di ruang UKS disekolahku, kenapa ini seperti berbeda?"

"kau tidur dan tidak bangun selama empat hari baka, dan sekarang kau berada di rumah sakit "Sakura keluar"aku akan bilang dokter dulu kalau kau sudah sadar"

"Sendirian lagi, wanita tadi cantik juga yah"

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang ada di belakang nya" iya, dia memang cantik"

Naruto tidak sadar kalau iya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang"dan tadi aku mimpi seperti nyata saja, pengawal, tongkat, semoga saja wanita tadi yang jadi pengawalku"

"sayang sekali, aku lah pengawalmu" Naruto pun kaget dan tersadar kalau memang iya sedang mengoobrol dengan seseorang

"huwa, siapa kau? Apa katamu tadi, kau pengawalku? lusuh, dekil, berbulu, dan baju seperti seorang gembel,"

"Aku monkey king Enma, maklum saja, aku sudah tidak mandi selama 1000 tahun,"

"huweee,, pantas kau bau"

"tentu saja bodoh, dan cepat, sudah tidak ada waktu, kita akan mulai perjalanan,"

"tunggu dulu, aku belum pamit kesemua teman dan guruku, dan lagi sebelum aku pergi, izinkan aku memakan ramen sekali lagi, dan menyiapkan bekal tentunya"

"baiklah, aku juga sudah lama tak berjalan jalan dan melihat bodi yang indah."

"setidaknya mandi dulu bodoh, kau jelek"  
"apa kau bilang, mau kumakan kau"  
"tidak,, maaf, kalau begitu aku mau pulang, tapi, setelah mendapat nomor telpon wanita yang tadi,"

"kelamaan kau, tapi boleh juga"

Skip time

"hai, boleh ku tau namamu? Dan juga nomor telponmu sebelum aku pulang"

"hemmp, boleh tidak yah, baiklah, Aku Sakura, dan nomorku, sini, kemarikan hand phone mu, aku akan menulis sendiri"

"sepertinya aku lupa bawa Hand phone, kalau begitu kau boleh mengukirnya di dadaku?"

"haha, gombal, yasudah aku akan menyebutkan sekali, dan bila kau tidak hafal , berarti kesempatanmu telah hilang,"

"oke, baiklah, tapi jangan cepat cepat,"

Naruto pun kini keluar rumah sakit dengan wajah yang gembira,"ngomong ngomong, di mana si monyet bodoh itu,"

"aku di belakangmu, dan jangan memanggilku monyet, disini panggil aku Enma saja,"

"wah kau mandi juga rupanya, dan tubuh siapa yang kau gunakan,"

"ini tubuhku bodoh, dengan sedikit permak, bulu yang ada di tubuhku hilang."

"oke lah, ayo"

Naruto pun telah sampai kerumahnya dan tidur. Keesokan paginya ia berangkat kesekolah"Selamat pagi semua, Hinata chan, Ino chan, Temari chan, kalian sangat cantik, dan wanita wanita lainnya yang tak kalah cantik, "

"wah, gembira sekali kau"

"nanti aku akan mengatakan hal penting kepada kalian,"

Kini waktu pun sudah akhir jam pelajaran, waktunya Naruto pamit kepada semuanya"kalian semua, aku ingin mengatakan kalau ini adalah hari terakhirku disekolah, untuk wanita wanita jangan sedih karena aku akan kembali,"

"huwee,,"wanita yang mendengar itu pun pura pura muntah namun sedih, teman yang ceria itu akan pergi dan tak memberi tahu alasannya.

"oke.. jaga diri kalian baik baik, dan jangan menjahiili guru lagi, kalau bisa sebelum aku pergi, tolong beri aku uang, haha, walau sedikit tidak apalah, yang penting cukup untuk perjalananku"

"memangnya kau mau kemana sih"

"ada sesuatu yang penting, aku akan kebarat belajar di gua Suiren, dan nanti aku akan kembali dan memimpin kalian melawan iblis suatu hari nanti"

"bicara yang aneh lagi" Tsunade masuk ke kelas.

"wah oba chan, kau semakin cantik saja, andai aku di izinkan memelukmu untuk yang terakhir sebelum aku pergi"

"hemmp, boleh. Tapi tidak sekarang,"kemudian tsunade pun berbisik di telinga Naruto"yaitu nanti setelah pulang sekolah, kau boleh mampir keruanganku"

"glegek," ludah Naruto sudah tertelan mendengar perkataan Tsunade, "baiklah Tsunade chan"

"yasudah, teman semua aku pamit"

"ayo naruto, kita keruanganku"

'dengan ini, petualanganku pun dimulai' Naruto pun nengikuti Tsunade.

Setibanya di kantor Tsunade Naruto bukan mendapat pelukan, melainkan pukulan,"apa yang tadi kau katakan bocah, memalukan,"

"ada apa, tadi sepertinya bisikan Tsunade chan mesra, kenapa memukulku"

"jangan panggil aku Tsunade chan, kecuali kau mau menikahiku"

"apa, nikah, dengan nenek tua yang wajahnya di operasi, aku tidak mau"

"hoii, aku meminta tanggung jawabmu"

"maaf, bha chan, aku pergi dulu" Naruto pun langsung pergi keluar sekolah"ayo kita berangkat Enma, pergi ke barat, gua suiren,let's go"

BERSAMBUNG

Cerita aneh kah? Di tunggu respon kalian, bila kalian memang ingin author melanjutkannya, author akan dengan senang hati melanjutkannya, tapi review dari kalian lah yang memberi semangat author,

Penjelasan

Di cerita ini Naruto adalah seorang mesum, dan mempunyai mimpi menjadi seorang hareem, jadi jangan salah kalau wanita siapa saja ia goda, dan untuk yang kurang mengerti boleh bertanya,

Saran dan kritik akan author terima,

Kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi.


End file.
